


Known It For A Long Time verse

by LassieandCassie



Category: Chicago Med, The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: ConnorRhodesistrans, F/F, F/M, INeedSleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieandCassie/pseuds/LassieandCassie
Summary: Random chapters from Chicago Med and The Night Shift.Probably no crossovers just yetAlways open to requestsEnjoy :)I've actually written another verse too that I need to post
Relationships: Drew Alister & T.C. Callahan, Jay Halstead & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), T. C. Callahan/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), T. C. Callahan/Jay Hallstead, T. C. Callahan/Michael Ragosa, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. You don't know my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute stuff of Will and Connor  
> I've really enjoyed kinda mirroring myself in writing  
> Words: 685  
> Warnings: Violence, mention of top surgery scars   
> * Posted 29th August

Dr. Connor Rhodes was still the new guy as far as everyone was concerned. It didn’t matter that he was older than all of the residents. There were a lot of hidden secrets but one was so much bigger. Nobody had to know.

Most people disliked him. The curse of being a surgeon - he was probably too sure of himself. Surgery was the one thing he knew better than anything. Everything else could always change, it was always uncertain. 

“You actually got me the tie.” Connor had promised to get Will Halstead a tie from his dad’s department store. After Will realised who Connor actually was, he made some comment about never being able to afford anything more than some socks from the store.

“I said I would didn’t I?” He was trying to be sarcastic but something about Will just stopped him.

“I suppose. Maggie was joking that a girl got it for me” Dr. Halstead was smirking at this.

“Huh. Yeah” The surgeon gave Will a weird look and stormed away.

That day ended up being horrific - a mass casualty incident downtown. Some train had derailed and the result was just insane. Rhodes ended up in and out of the OR all day, trying to save whichever patients that came in. He lost a lot of them on the table that day.

He walked into the break room to grab his bag and coat but after opening his locker he got disrupted by someone coming into the room.

"What was up with you earlier, Rhodes!" It was Will that came in.

"Halstead, we've all had a long day and I don't know what you're on about" Connor had to lie, he knew what he was talking about, he was just too tired to deal with it all.

"You just stormed off earlier, what is it? You don't wanna be my girl? Are you just some homophobic trash that can’t deal with the idea of two guys being together?” Will was just laying into him. 

“Will… You don’t want to do this… Please just stop” Dr. Rhodes was somewhere on the borderline between angry and emotional.

“What are you gonna do Connor? Are you gonna punch me?” Halstead stepped up and got right in Connor’s face.

Connor grabbed the collar of Will’s scrubs and shoved him against the wall. Now putting his arm right across his neck. 

“You must be some kind of idiot. I’m never going to be your ‘girl’. But you know what? If you really want it, really really want it. I’ll be your man.” After saying that, he leaned in and started breathing heavily in Halstead’s face.

Rhodes seemed overly defensive but it didn’t matter too much to Will. He couldn’t resist the temptation - he leaned in and kissed Rhodes. It seemed weird for a man as rugged as Connor to taste so sweet. The surgeon only let himself enjoy it for a few seconds before pushing Will off.

“Will, you don’t want this. You don’t understand.”

The only way he could make him understand was to show him. He lifted up his shirt and Will began to understand it all.

On his chest were two scars - one on each side. They looked a year or two old, he probably got them just before he joined Chicago Med. It was clear what they were. The scars that released someone from a person they never were. 

Will seemed to soften, the look in his eyes just melted away. 

"Connor, it's okay, it's all okay, I don't care about your past. You're you, and if I'm being honest, I really fucking like you" 

Rhodes seemed to just break down. He went to hug Will and just fell apart in his arms, tears and everything. It was almost as though Halstead was the first person who accepted him for who he was. Surely it couldn't be that bad? 

It made a lot of things make sense. The reason he didn’t ever seem that close to his family. He never had the money that he should have. So many things answered with one confession.


	2. What have you done today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I did the crossover that I said I wouldn't do  
> Connor meets Jay, and T.C. is introduced

“Hey Will, I met your brother the other day.” Connor was lying in bed next to Dr. Hallstead.

“Did he charm you as well? Wait, did you tell him anything about us?”

“He’s alright, he needs help though - he seems completely unhinged. And of course I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s PTSD, he was in Afghanistan a few years ago, it really messed him up.”

“He talking to Dr. Charles or something?”

“No, I did try but he’s dealing with it in his own way. He spends a lot of time talking to a mate he served with in the rangers.”

“Anyone we would know?”

“I doubt it, he’s a doc down in Texas. Goes by T.C. He’s a good guy but just as messed up - maybe worse. They’re really close.”

“Have you met him then?”

“Nope, just found a lot of letters and stuff. As I said they’re very close.”

“Oh, you mean…”

“Yep. As far as I can tell they’ve been going out for a couple of years.”

“Then it’s serious. Why doesn’t he transfer to Med?”

“Neither of them are out so I suppose it’d be a big giveaway.”

“Yeah that’s true. It’s a big thing.”

“You would know.” Will was the only person who could get away with winding up Connor.

He turned off the light and went back to cuddling his ‘one’ night stand. Connor was up most of the night trying to figure out some solution.

Once he got to work the morning after, he went straight to Medical Director Goodwin’s office.

“Mrs. Goodwin, I know this is very forward, but I want to take on a new attending to work with me.”

“Dr. Rhodes, nice to finally talk to you, we were looking to hire someone new, at the moment we just haven’t got the manpower to go into finding someone. Also they’d have to work in ER too - after the tragic incident with Dr. Wheeler, we could really use someone new.”

“Yeah, I've already got someone who would be perfect for it. I could just use someone else to make the offer.”

“Okay Dr. Rhodes, do you have a number for this mystery person?“

“Well no not exactly. He works in San Antonio General. He’s called T.C. - I don’t know a last name.”

“How are you so sure that he’ll take it? Texas is a long way from here.”

“Yeah that’s true. I've just got a hunch.”

“Okay thank you Dr. Rhodes, i'll give the hospital a call.”

“Thank you so much. You won't regret this Mrs. Goodwin.”

“I better not, Dr. Rhodes”

Connor’s pager went off so he had to run. What he had told the Medical Director wasn’t a complete lie. He did struggle to keep up with the constant influx of patients. Maybe he just did it to help Will. Although there was something that felt so good about helping someone who knew how hard it was to be stuck somewhere.

Days at Chicago were enough to make you forget about everything. It was only the ringing of his phone that took him away from his busy schedule. While he did enjoy listening to his Christian Kane ringtone, he picked it up.

“I’ve just had my hands stuck in a person so please make this quick.”

The voice seemed almost scratchy as though the person had been crying. “So you don’t know me but my name is Jay. I'm Will's brother. I heard that you’re the one to thank for moving T.C.

“Will might have mentioned something about your predicament.” 

“Will knows about us?”

“Yeah but don’t worry about it. He's completely okay with it, trust me.” 

“Okay well thank you so much, Doctor.”

Yeah, no problem, Jay.”


	3. We got to talking for a little while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for ages. With going back to school and stuff at home I've just completely lost track of both verses.   
> I know I said I would do another with Jay and TC next but I just haven't had the inspiration. I'm trying to get back into writing and I'll try and post at least twice a week from now.  
> Enjoy :)

Will was just finishing off his paperwork with Maggie. Just as he was finishing the tv above them came on with breaking news. All trains and buses were being held because of some strike people were going on. His car was still in the garage so it meant he’d have to hitch a ride with someone else.   
“Hey Maggie, I’m gonna stick around for awhile until I can get a ride. Any other patients you need seeing?”  
“No, I don’t think so. It’s been a quiet day so far, Dr. Halstead.”  
“Famous last words, Maggie” It was always the way in the ED - it was too easy to jinx these things,  
Connor was pulling on his black winter jacket and walking towards the exit.   
“I bet half the med students here needed those buses.” Rhodes always managed to be snobbish when he didn’t mean to.”  
“Heh. Yeah.” Will, now slightly blushing, looked back down at his paper.  
“Connor, don’t be a dick, it’s not just the students.”  
The surgeon looked back to see who she was talking about. On the other side of the desk he saw Halstead, being over six foot tall he would almost be considered lanky if it wasn’t for the huge chest muscles that could be seen through the scrubs.   
“Halstead. I - uhhh - I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Can I give you a lift?”  
“It’s fine, I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”  
“Stop worrying Will, it’s no trouble.”  
“Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’ll just grab my bag.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll be outside.”

April had walked over to where Maggie was.   
“Those two are kinda close, I mean did you see the way Will started blushing?” Maggie had seen a flicker of something in Connor’s eyes.  
“Yeah I suppose, weird though? I mean no one knows anything about Rhodes”   
Both of them knew that relationships in the ER never went amazingly.

It turned out that Rhodes drove some beaten up Dodge, it was kind of cool but took up about four parking spaces. In Chicago cars like that weren’t exactly uncommon, it was still incredibly hard to get around in a car the size of a small house.  
They both lived within a few blocks of each other. It seemed weird to Will that someone from the Rhodes family would live somewhere like this.   
“This is your h-house right?” Connor had pulled up on the pavement.  
“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Will seemed a little hesitant to leave.   
He reached over and put his hand on top of Connor’s on the gearstick.  
“Wh-wh-what was that for?” Connor had gotten particularly nervous. He never stuttered at work - something to do with confidence. He was trying to hide it.  
“I just wanted to say thank you for the ride. We should ride again.” Will said it without realising what that could mean. He went bright red again and left the car.   
Connor couldn’t do much else than sit there in silent belief. It was wierd.


End file.
